


The Warmth Of it All

by sapphictsumiki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just some gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictsumiki/pseuds/sapphictsumiki
Summary: Shiho has just recovered in the hospital. Ann is emotionally exhausted from it all and needs some sleep, but also a few kisses.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Warmth Of it All

“I’m so, so sorry. If I had done something sooner this wouldn’t have happened, Shiho-“  
It was then that the world went silent. Her best friend has pressed her own lips against her own, and it all felt so.. warm.  
it began with one, and then two, and then three, and _God was it hard to count when the prettiest girl Ann had ever seen was kissing her like it was nothing._  
It was needy, desperate, the emotion alone spoke enough, _Don’t leave me_ , with the response, _I won’t_ , all conveyed through the meeting of tender skin.  
and then they separated. Oh, when they separated. Realization had set in, the blush upon the other’s cheeks sticking out like a sore thumb, the rampant “Oh God, I’m so sorry-“ at the same time.  
But they had both known neither was apologetic. Finally, He was gone. The wicked villain who had made this all so much more difficult was finally gone. Shiho had smiled, and placed her hands on the other girls’ shoulders to place their foreheads together, the subtle butterfly kisses their eyelashes had given sending even more butterflies into her stomach, “Don’t apologize, Ann,” she had cooed, “I’m here now. I won’t ever leave you again.”  
And that was enough.  
Knowing they would be together was enough for her, despite the cruelty of the world they were living in. Despite the secret one had to hide from the other.  
“I wanted to protect you, Shiho-“ She had said through broken sobs, the other’s grip not loosening, “I couldn’t protect you. A-And Kamoshida-“  
“It’s okay now, Ann. We’ve both suffered long enough. He’s gone now, and I won’t be leaving you again.” She shushed, running circles through blonde hair, “We’re okay, and that’s all that matters.”  
“Shiho?”  
“..Mm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship a lot!! I needed some angsty gay shit in my life so I wrote this quick little one shot


End file.
